1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning view screens. The invention particularly relates to such an apparatus used with electrical devices.
2. Background of the Art
Cleaning lenses has long been an issue for the users of devices employing them. For example, telescopes, glasses, binoculars, and cameras have long been used and keeping the lenses of such devices clean has been the subject of many creative efforts.
More recently, there are new devices to clean. With the advent of portable electronic devices, it has become common to observe such devices being used in many public venues. Such venues include coffee shops, restaurants, shopping malls, and the like. These devices can be seen in just about any public setting.
Many of the portable electronic devices have a view screen for displaying text. Some of these devices also are used for displaying photographs and in some cases movies. The newest of these devices display photographs and movies in high definition.
While the view screens are usually rugged, and often covered with a protective film or screen, they are still subject to becoming dirty. Oils from human skin, environmental liquids and powders, and even airborne aerosols and dust can collect on a view screen and make it difficult to use.
Cleaning the view screen of a portable electronic device can be problematic. It is often not desirable to use materials that are readily available to clean the view screen. For example, paper towels and paper napkins or sometimes composed of materials that may scratch and thereby damage a view screen.
Carrying appropriate cleaning materials is sometimes a problem. Cleaning devices are sometimes too bulky to be comfortably carried. In their rush to get ready in the morning, it is easy for users of electronic devices to forget or overlook such preparations for their day.
It would be desirable in the art of manufacturing portable electronic devices to incorporate into such devices the cleaning apparatus. It would also be desirable in the art of providing accessories for portable electronic devices to provide a cleaning component that can be carried on an electronic device case.